Revenge of the Deadly Six
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Deadly Six return to seek revenge on Sonic, they do it by stealing Cyborgs body, and kidnap Gwen. Sonic travels to the Lost Hex to save them. Meanwhile, the other resident put the 29 Anubian Baskurr puppies up for adoption.
1. Adoption Plans

At downtown Toon City, an apartment building was on fire. Lots of people and firefighters were there. A slightly overweight woman was trying to get in the building, but was stopped by fire men.

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't let you through." said a fireman.

"But my baby's in there." said the woman.

"There's nothing we can do at this point." said the same fireman.

"But there must be." said the woman.

The woman and fireman saw a silhouette of Sonic the Hedgehog in front of them.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" said the woman.

Sonic turned around with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am." Said Sonic.

"Please, save my baby." Said the woman.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll have your kid out in no time." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran into the burning building and saw lots of fire.

"Being a hero is dangerous, but hey, it's a good life." Said Sonic.

Sonic heard a baby cry coming from upstairs.

He wall jumped to the toped_p floor. He heard where the crying came from, ran to the door, busted it open and saw a baby bed and the crying baby. He went over to the bed and picked the baby up. He looked in the front of its diaper.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll get you out of here." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran to a window, only to see that it's blocked off by burning wood. He ran to every window, only to find that they're all blocked.

"I've got no other choice. Need to escape from the roof." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran to the roof, and jumped off the building, shocking everyone. He managed to land on the ground unharmed. The woman ran over to Sonic and the blue hedgehog gave her the baby.

"My baby." Said the woman.

"Safe and sound." Said Sonic.

The woman hugged Sonic very tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." The woman said at a fast rate.

"You don't have to thank me that much." Said Sonic.

The woman stopped hugging Sonic.

"But I must, you saved my baby." Said the woman, "How can I repay you?"

"You've no need to repay me. I do it just to make sure everyone is safe." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran off.

The whole thing was then shown on a news report. Tom Tucker was doing the report.

"In other news, Sonic saved another life again by bravely going in a burning building and getting a baby out of the building safe and sound." Said Tom Tucker.

The report was being viewed at Toon Manor by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Yeah baby, another victim for me to save." Said Sonic.

"You always cared about everyone on the planet." Said Tails.

"Even those that never cared about you." Said Knuckles.

"Pure hearted hedgehog, that's one of the few reasons I'm able to use the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"All that time not using them has made you change." Said Knuckles.

"Yeah, it sure did." Said Sonic.

But Sonic wasn't the only one watching the news. In a place called the Lost Hex, the same report was being viewed on another TV.

"The blue hedgehog Sonic only saves the defenseless to keep everyone safe." Said Tom Tucker.

A remote was tossed to the TV, breaking it. The whole thing was being watched by Zavok (Sonic Lost Worlds): leader of the Deadly Six.

"Sonic really cares about everyone on earth eh? We could probably use that to our advantage." Said Zavok.

Just then, another member of the Deadly Six; Zazz, entered the room.

"What you planning on?" said Zazz.

"To dispose of that blue pest for good." Said Zavok.

"Ooh, I've been hoping to settle the score with that hedgehog for a long time." Said Zazz.

"We just need to find more info about him so that we can destroy him for good. Get the other members of the Deadly Six in here." Said Zavok.

"Yes sir." Zazz left the room.

Zavok turned back to the TV.

"That hedgehog's going to wish he never messed with the Deadly Six." Said Zavok.

Back at the mansion, a knock was heard at the front door. Bugs walked over to the door.

"I'll get it." Said Bugs.

Bugs opened the door and saw Max Tennyson.

Bugs is shocked.

"Max Tennyson?" Bugs asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that there were 29 Anubian Baskurr puppies in this mansion." Said Max.

Bugs smiled.

"You guessed right." He said, "Follow me and I will show you."

The two walked to the basement and saw the 29 alien puppies sleeping.

"There's so many of them." Said Bugs.

"You know, you might want to consider putting them up for adoption. They can repopulate with each other and make more puppies than you need." Said Max Tennyson.

"I wish I could, but I don't own them." Said Bugs.

Max is confused.

"Then who does?" Max said.

In GDN's room, G is making a sign for a pet adoption when he heard a knock at his room door.

"It's open." GDN said.

Max Tennyson entered the room and saw everything that was happening.

"Never mind, I was going to say that the 29 Anubian Baskurr puppies needed to be put up for adoption, but you're already ahead of me." Said Max.

GDN smiled.

"Yep." He said. "I was planning on it after I saw the puppies began to walk. I was thinking you can help with the pet adoption. Maybe tell some aliens."

Max smiled.

"That is a good idea." He said. "When should we have it?"

"Tomorrow and for three days." GDN said.

"Can do." Said Max Tennyson.

Outside the mansion, a member of the Deadly Six, Zor was climbing up a wall.

"Why must I be the one to do all the hard work?" said Zor.

Zor reached a window, peaked in it and saw that it was Sonic's room, and that the blue hedgehog was on his computer.

"A good hedgehog is one that isn't happy." Said Zor.

Zor heard lots of barking and saw the 29 alien puppies awake and looking up at him. He lost his footing and fell down to the puppies, which then proceeded to maul him.

Later, he was bandaged up, and climbing the wall again.

"I hate savage animals, especially blue hedgehogs." Said Zor.

He reached the same window and saw that Sonic wasn't in his room.

"Finally." Said Zor.

He managed to open up the window, entered the room and looked around the place.

"There's got to be something in here that can help us destroy Sonic for good." Said Zor.

He saw Sonic's cell phone on the table, grabbed it and went through the pictures.

"He seems very happy in all these pictures. That just makes me very depressed." Said Zor.

He kept on going through the pictures until he saw lots of interesting stuff.

"A girlfriend, and a robot?" said Zor, "This'll be good to inflict pain on Sonic."

He heard the door opening and quickly put the phone back on the table and hid someplace. Sonic walked into the room and grabbed his cell phone.

"Can't forget to leave without this." Said Sonic.

Sonic then noticed that his window was opened and went over to it. He poked his head out the window and failed to notice that Zor was under his nose.

"Odd, I could have sworn I had this window closed." Said Sonic.

Sonic shrugged it off and closed it. Zor began to climb down the wall.

"Finally, now I can escape this place without getting caught." Said Zor.

He slipped and fell down on the ground and saw the alien puppies surrounding him once more.

"Not again." Said Zor.

The puppies proceeded to maul Zor once again.


	2. Kidnapped

Back at the Deadly Six's hideout on the Lost Hex; Zavok, Zazz, and the other three members: Zomom, Master Zik, and Zeena were waiting for Zor to return. Zor returned bandaged up again.

"Took you long enough." said Zeena.

"I was attacked by so many puppies." said Zor.

"Not important right now, do you have the info we need to destroy Sonic?" said Zavok.

"Yes I do, and a little extra." said Zor.

"What all do you got?" said Zazz.

"Sonic's got a girlfriend, and he's friends with a robot." said Zor.

The other six are shocked.

"He's got a girlfriend?" said Zavok.

"I'll turn that girlfriend of his into a sandwich and eat her up." Said Zomom.

"Hold on their Zomom, we should hold her hostage so that Sonic will come to the Lost Hex. That way, we can destroy him for good." Said Zik.

"I like the way you think Master." Said Zavok.

"I didn't form this group for nothing." Said Zik.

"Then why?" Zeena asked, "Because you're tired of lonely nights on Friday and the weekend?"

"No, because people keep on making fun of me for being incredibly small. And my garden has been destroyed so many times." Said Zik.

"So what's the plan boss, how are we going to dispose of that hedgehog?" said Zazz.

"I'll tell you the plan. Once the residents of the mansion fall asleep, we'll go in there, steal the robots body, and kidnap that girlfriend of Sonic." Said Zavok.

"I see that I trained you well Zavok." Said Zik.

Later, nighttime has come; everyone in Toon Manor has fallen asleep. The Deadly Six went to the front door and snuck in the mansion.

"Okay, we're here for Sonic's girlfriend, and that robots body. Try not to make any noises." Said Zavok.

They then saw Rouge coming down the stairs in a face mask. They scream and run out of the mansion.

"Huh." Said Rouge.

She looked around before shrugging it off. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge, and drank from it before putting it back and going up stairs.

The Deadly Six went back in the mansion.

"Okay, that was scarier than that one conch Eggman used on us." Said Zazz.

"Quiet." Said Zavok.

They heard a tick-tock noise and saw that it was coming from a cuckoo clock.

"Sshhh." Said Zavok.

The clock stopped ticking. A bird came out of the cuckoo clock and was mad.

"Killjoy." Said the bird.

The bird went back in the clock.

The Deadly Six went up the stairs and looked in every room in the mansion. Zazz entered one room and saw Cyborg sleeping.

"I think I found the robot." Said Zazz.

Zavok looked in the room as well.

"Good, now remove the head and steal the body." Said Zavok.

Zazz snuck into the room, removed Cyborg's head quietly, places it back on the bed and takes the body.

"Got it." Said Zazz.

The other five noticed that Zomom was missing and they heard lots of farting. They looked in a bathroom and saw Zomom sitting on a toilet.

The other Zeti's became annoyed.

"Seriously?" said Zavok.

"What? I ate everything in the fridge." Said Zomom.

"You'd better be quick about it. We still need to find that girlfriend of Sonic and return to the Lost Hex." Said Zik.

"Wait for it." Said Zomom.

"Wait for what you gluttonous blob?" said Zeena.

Zomom then farted so hard, that methane clouds came out of every window and door of the mansion.

The Deadly Six quickly put on gas masks.

"Sorry." Said Zomom.

Zomom stood up and flushed the toilet, much to the other's annoyances.

"Why'd you have to do that?" said Zik.

"Mom said to always flush the toilet after using it." Said Zomom.

"Not when you're trying to kidnap someone in the middle of the night." Said Zazz.

"Mom said no exceptions." Said Zomom.

"Quiet, find the blue hedgehog's girlfriend and get out of here." Said Zavok.

"Ok already." Zomom said and left.

The others are mad.

"Why is he in this organization again?" Zazz asked.

"Because his wind is very deadly." Said Zik.

Zor looked in lots of bedrooms until he saw Gwen sleeping.

"Found her." Said Zor.

The others looked in the room as well.

"Are you sure about this?" said Zavok.

"Of course I'm sure, I never forget a face." Said Zor.

"Let's be sure first." Zik said, "We don't want to make a mistake. You have her picture?"

"Excuse me a moment." Said Zor.

Zor walked off and returned seconds later with Sonic's cell phone.

"It's all on that hedgehog's phone." Said Zor.

Zavok took the phone and went through the pictures on it before giving it back to Zor.

"Good, she's the one." Said Zavok.

Zazz pulled out a big potato sack. He snuck over to the sleeping Gwen and quickly stuffed her in it before walking out the room.

"Wow, she's such a heavy sleeper." Said Zeena.

"Indeed, now back to the Lost Hex, quickly before someone wakes up and sees us." Said Zavok.

The six walked out the mansion after Zor placed Sonic's cell phone back in his room.

Later, the Deadly Six returned to their hideout in the Lost Hex. Zazz removed the still sleeping Gwen; who was in her sleepwear from the potato sack and placed her on an examination table. Shackles grasped her wrists and ankles.

"At last, our plan for revenge on Sonic is about to commence." Said Zavok, "Zazz, do something about that robots body."

Zazz made Cyborg's body activate and sent it walking around the base on its own before it walked out the hideout.

"That hedgehog won't know what hit him." Said Zazz.

"The time has come for us to awaken our captor." Said Zik.

Zik hit Gwen on the head with his stick. Gwen moaned.

"Wake up." Said Zik.

Gwen slowly woke up. She then noticed that she was in shackles and the Deadly Six.

"What's going on?" said Gwen.

"You can call for help all you want, but no one you know will hear you." Said Zavok.

Gwen is shocked.

"Let me guess you're the Deadly Six?" Gwen asks.

All six are shocked.

"Sonic must have told you everything about us." Said Zeena.

"Yes he has." Said Gwen.

Zazz got up in Gwen's face.

"Are you aware that I'm itching to settle the score with him?" said Zazz.

"I figured it was because you need a bath." Said Gwen.

Zazz smelled himself and looked at the readers shocked.

"Wow, I do need a shower." Zazz said.

He turned back to Gwen.

"You disrespecting me?" said Zazz.

"Maybe." Said Gwen.

"So you're Sonic's special someone, eh? Well, we've got something special planned for him." Said Zavok.


	3. Deadly Six Message

The next day, Bugs walked out of his room in a robe and covered his nose in disgust.

"Oh, it smells really bad in here." said Bugs.

He saw a button on the wall that read 'push if it smells really bad in the mansion' and pushed it. A bunch of ceiling fans turned on.

"That's better." said Bugs.

He than walked downstairs.

Ben came out of his room and scratched his back.

"What a night, that's the last time I mix a Mr. Smoothie drink and a slushie." said Ben.

He walked downstairs and heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." said Ben.

Ben went to the front door, opened it, and saw Max Tennyson with a box in his hands. Ben saw the box.

"Please tell me there's a severed head in there." said Ben.

"I don't know what's in here. This was on the doorstep when I got here." said Max.

"Come right in." said Ben.

Max entered the mansion and gave Ben the package. Ben read the label on it.

"To Sonic the Hedgehog. What more is he going to get?" said Ben, "SONIC! There's a package for you."

Sonic ran by Ben and took the package before going in the living room. He opened it up and saw a DVD in it.

"A DVD?" Bugs asked, "Who sent it?"

"No idea." Sonic said, "But lets see."

Sonic went to the TV, put the DVD in the DVD player, sat down on the couch. The video started up and the Deadly Six was shown on the TV.

"Hello Sonic. We still got a score to settle." said Zazz.

Sonic is shocked.

"THE DEADLY SIX!" Sonic shouted.

Bugs is confused.

"The Deadly Six?"

"They're a group of Zetis." said Sonic.

"What are Zetis?" said Bugs.

Max Tennyson walked in the room.

"Creatures that can manipulate magnetic fields." said Max.

Ben looked in his Omnetrix.

"I wonder if there are any DNA samples of Zeti's in here?" He asked.

"You won't be able to find a DNA sample of a Zeti in there. Ask any alien in Undertown, they'll tell you that Zeti's are just mystical creatures." said Max.

Zavok pushed Zazz out of the video.

"We've got a little someone special in our possession." said Zavok, "Someone that you really care about."

The video started to move around, much to Zavok's annoyance.

"What gives Zeena." said Zavok.

"I'm trying to move this video camera, it's not as easy as it looks." Zeena said, but wasn't in the video.

"It's on a tripod, how hard can it be to move a video camera?" said Zavok.

Sonic, Ben, Bugs and Max are confused.

"Ok that is funny." Ben said.

"You said it." Max said.

"Master, do something." said Zavok.

"Move it woman." said Zik.

Zik went over to the camera and moved it to a shackled up Gwen without any problems.

Sonic became more shocked.

"Gwen." said Sonic.

"That's right, we've got your girlfriend hostage." said Zavok.

"And that's not all." Zik said.

The others are confused.

"What else could they have?" Bugs asked.

However before they get an answer they heard a noise.

Sonic paused the video.

"What's that sound?" said Sonic.

They saw Cyborgs head coming down the stairs, and instantly realized what else the Zeti's have.

"They've got Cyborgs body." Said Sonic.

Ben picked Cyborgs head up.

"Whoever's pulling a prank on me is going to pay for this." Said Cyborg.

"How, you're only a head." Said Ben.

Duncan walked into the room and grabbed Cyborgs head.

"Oh Cyborg, for I have known you for too long." Said Duncan.

Duncan noticed a statue of a female without a head and placed Cyborg on it.

"There you go." Duncan said.

Cyborg became mad.

"DUNCAN, I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" The head shouted.

Sonic went back in the living room, and pushed the play button on the DVD remote.

Cyborgs body was shown on the video.

"We've got your robot friends body as well." Said Zavok.

Cyborg overheard that.

"I'm going to kill whoever stole my body." Said Cyborg.

"Do you have any idea how disturbing that sounds?" said Ben.

"It does sound creepy doc." Bugs said.

"Even I think so." Max said.

"If you want to see your girlfriend again, you'll come to the Lost Hex and turn yourself in to us." Zavok said before the video ended.

Sonic became enraged that he went over to a wall and started punching it so many times.

"I'll slaughter each and every one of those Zetis." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked after hearing that.

"Whoa." Said Duncan.

"Pretty dark for a Mobian. They're known for being peaceful, they only go to war when their planet is being threatened." Said Max.

"Those Zetis will pay for this. I'll kill them all, send their rotting corpses to a taxidermist, and then put them in a museum." Said Sonic.

"Wow, one minute he's contemplating genocide, the next he's talking about stuffing some bodies and putting them in a museum. That's one very twisted hedgehog." Said Duncan.

Sonic kept on punching the wall until he made a hole, pulled his right hand out and grasped his wrist in pain.

"Is your hand okay?" said Max.

"Don't worry, as long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine." Said Sonic.

Kitten, Karai and Rouge came in and heard the noise.

"Whoa, what has happened?" Kitten asked.

"Nothing." Said Sonic, "I'm going to be gone for a while."

Sonic began to walk off.

"Hey, where you going?" said Cyborg.

"To the hanger on our property." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked out of the mansion, much to everyone's confusion.

"We've got a hanger on our property?" said Ben.

Outside the mansion, Sonic walked over to an airplane hangar, and saw his airplane, the Tornado. He got into the pilot seat and began to start it up. The Tornado then started up.

However before he can go, he saw Karai, Kitten and Rouge.

"We know what you are doing and we want in." Karai said.

Sonic looked at the three girls and sighed.

"Fine, but we leave now." Sonic said.

The three girls try to get on the plane, but saw that it only had one seat.

"Hey, where are we supposed to sit?" said Kitten.

"Nowhere, you're supposed to hang on to the wings very hard. It ain't going to be easy." Said Sonic.

The girls thought about it.

"Never mind." Said Rouge.

"Figured, I couldn't risk the lives of others." Said Sonic.

Sonic flew the Tornado into the sky, but failed to notice that the three girls were hanging on to the bottom of the plane.

"We should have listened to him." Said Kitten.

Rouge is mad.

"Gee, ya think human?' The Winged girl asked.

Karai looked at her childhood friend.

"I agree and Rouge you have wings." Karai said.

"I'm a glider, not a flyer." Said Rouge, "There's a difference."


	4. Plans for Adoption

GDN was placing an alien puppies adoption sign on the mansion walkway.

"There, hopefully people will come for miles for alien puppies." Said GDN.

Ben came in the area.

"No they won't." said Ben, "We're on top of a hill, and our neighbors are at the bottom of the hill. Also, we've got a hangar on our property."

"We've got a hangar?" said GDN.

"Yeah, just found out about it today." Said Ben.

Spongebob came in the area with a large crystal.

"Hey, check out this crystal I found." Said Spongebob.

Ben instantly recognized what it was.

"Taydenite?" said Ben, "You just made a big mistake."

Spongebob became confused.

"What's the big deal?" said Spongebob.

"Every time I come across Taydenite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill me." Said Ben.

Spongebob laughed it off.

"Please, there's no way that some guy named Vulkanus shows up all the time when you come across something like this." Said Spongebob.

"Hey! What are you doing with that much Taydenite?" said a voice.

Spongebob quickly gave GDN the Taydenite and ran off. Ben and GDN saw Vulkanus (Ben 10 series).

"Doesn't matter. You won't be alive any longer." said Vulkanus.

GDN is mad.

"Hey don't do that." GDN said, "Besides you're scaring the puppies."

"Puppies? What's going on?" said Vulkanus.

"We're selling Anubian Baskurr puppies." said Ben.

"Not buying any." said Vulkanus.

Vulkanus began to walk off, but went back and took the Taydenite from Ben's hands.

"Finally, it's gone." said Ben.

GDN sighed and looked at his old friend.

"Well Ben you're right. Where should I have the adoption?" G asked.

"Try over at the Toon City docking bay." said Ben.

"Better yet, a Plumber base." said GDN.

Ben is confused.

"Why?" He asked.

G Smiled.

"Lots of aliens." said GDN.

Ben did some thinking.

"Good choice." said Ben, "To a Plumber base."

Max Tennyson appeared in the area.

"Why not sell them in Undertown? It'd be a much better place to sell them." said Max.

Ben and GDN thought about it.

"Good point." said Ben, "To Undertown."


	5. Tornado Down

On the Lost Hex, the Deadly Six were looking at a computer screen and saw Sonic on his Tornado.

"He's finally coming. The score will soon be settled." said Zazz.

"You know you won't be able to defeat him." Said Gwen.

"We will. He won't be around any longer." Said Zik.

Gwen is mad.

"My boyfriend will kill you." Gwen said.

"What do you see in that guy anyways? He's just a blue hedgehog that isn't going to be around when we unvail our plan to dispose of him for good." Said Zeena.

"He's a very caring hedgehog." Said Gwen.

"But not for long." Said Zavok.

Zavok pushed a button on the keyboard.

With Sonic, he was still flying the Tornado; he then noticed a bunch of missiles flying towards him. They started exploding randomly.

"What the? The fourth of July, in January?" said Sonic.

Karai, Rouge and Kitten are also seeing this.

"What's going on?" said Karai.

"It's either the fourth of July, or someone's trying to kill us." Said Kitten.

"Why would it be the Fourth of July, it's the middle of January." Said Rouge.

Sonic started spinning the plane around so many times.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls shouted scared.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO HANG ON TO THIS PLAIN!" Kitten asked.

"YOURS!" Karai and Rouge said at once.

A missile exploded close to the girls and they let go of the plane.

The three girls started to fall.

"Those Zetis must really hate me." Said Sonic.

Sonic noticed a missile coming from under him. He pulled out a brick, dropped it on the missile, and it exploded.

"Suckers, I could do this all day." Said Sonic.

He noticed a bunch more missiles coming from under him. He dropped a cinder block, the Ultimatrix, a hammer, a tire, a giant egg, and was about to drop Scott.

"Don't even think about it." Said Scott.

However, Sonic did drop Scott.

"Consider it bad karma." Said Sonic.

Sonic felt his plane being hit. He saw that the tail is on fire.

"I'm hit." Said Sonic.

Sonic prepared for a crash landing.

"Mayday, mayday." Said Sonic.

The plane crashed on the Lost Hex, and started dragging on the ground before it stopped. Sonic got out of the plane just before it exploded, sending him crashing into a tree.

The Deadly Six saw everything on their computer.

"The hedgehog's dead." Said Zavok.

"And we had big plans for him." Said Zik.

Back with Sonic, he got back on his feet and saw his burning plane.

"Oh man, I should have brought Ben with me. That way, he could go Jury Rigg, and repair the Tornado." Said Sonic.

He then sees Karai, Kitten, and Rouge in the same tree and is confused.

"So you came along after all." Said Sonic.

"Now we know how hard it is to hang onto a plane when it's going." Said Kitten.

"You weren't hanging to the wings. But the bottom of the plane, am I right?" said Sonic.

"Yes." Kitten said.

"And how come you were hanging on Rouge you have wings." Sonic said.

"I'm a glider, not a flyer." Said Rouge.

"Oh well, I need you three to do me a favor." Said Sonic.

"What's that?" said Karai.

"Stay here with the burning plane, try and contact Ben and make sure he comes here, have him go Jury Rigg so that he can repair the Tornado and so that you can return to the mansion." Said Sonic.

Sonic was about to run off.

"Wait, why should you have all the fun?" said Kitten.

"I can't risk the lives of others. The Deadly Six want's me instead." Said Sonic.

Sonic than ran off.

Back at the Deadly Six's hideout, Zavok walked over to the table that still had Gwen strapped to it.

"Your boyfriend won't be of any help to you anymore." Said Zavok.

Gwen became mad.

"You're wrong, he'll show you what he's capable of once more." Said Gwen.

"That's where you're wrong. His plane crashed and exploded. He's dead." Said Zavok.

Gwen became shocked.

"What?" said Gwen.

Zavok is confused.

"Did you not hear me?" He said, "Sonic the Hedgehog is finally dead."

Gwen began to break down in tears.

"No, it can't be." Said Gwen.

"But it is. He's not going to save you." Said Zavok.

With that, the Zeti left the room.

"Sonic is dead? That can't be true." Said Gwen.

Just then, Scott crashed through the roof.

"Oh the pain." Scott said.


	6. Selling Puppies

In Undertown, GDN and Ben were running a pet shop, trying to sell the alien puppies. But nobody wanted any.

"This is hopeless, we're never going to get rid of these puppies." said GDN.

"We just need to try a different approach." said Ben.

GDN looked at his friend.

"What is it Alien Boy?" GDN asked.

"I know a guy." said Ben.

"Who?" said GDN.

Just then, they saw Argit (Ben 10 series) walking down their way.

"Him." said Ben.

GDN saw who he was talking about and is confused.

"Why trust some guy that looks like a rat?" said GDN.

"He knows a lot about business in Undertown." said Ben.

Argit got closer to the group and Ben grabbed him and pulled him off his feet.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped." said Argit.

"No you're not." said Ben.

Argit saw Ben.

"Ben, what are you doing kidnapping people or aliens?" said Argit.

"I'm not." said Ben.

"Than what's going on here?" said Argit.

"We're getting rid of these puppies." said Ben.

Argit saw the alien puppies.

"You're selling Anubian Baskurr puppies?" said Argit.

GDN smiled.

"Yeah." He said, "I thought my dog Mr Grape was a Male but after the Dexx thing, Goofy told me he gave birth."

"I see. I might have a solution to getting rid of these creatures. Dump them on other peoples or aliens property and run away before they catch you." said Argit.

GDN is mad an turned into GoldDragonNinja.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU SMALL WEASEL" yelled GDN.

Before he could say anything else, he started to cough a lot.

"Oh, I think I punctured a lung." said GDN.

"I never said it was a good idea." said Argit.

"You've got a better idea." said Ben.

"Bend the truth about Anubian Baskurr's a little." said Argit.

"You mean a lot, don't you?" said Ben.

"Yes I do." said Argit.

Ben activated the omnitrix, slammed down on it and turned into Rath.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ARGIT! RATH NEVER LIES ABOUT ANYTHING, RATH ALWAYS TELLS THE TRUTH, AND RATH NEVER LIES ABOUT TELLING THE TRUTH!" yelled Rath.

Argit became scared.

"Perfectly understandable." said Argit.

GDN sighed.

"But thanks anyway." G said.

Argit smiled and looked at the puppies.

"You know they are cute so I will adopt one." He said.

GDN grabbed one alien puppy and gave it to Argit.

"You should sell these things by way of montage. It'll go by very quickly." said Argit.

"When?" said Ben.

"Sometime in the future maybe." said Argit, "Okay, we'll do it now."

We go to Ignacius Baumann's shop and we see him stacking some stuff on the shelf. Ben came by with an alien puppy and Mr. Baumann became scared.

"Oh no you don't Ben." Mr. Baumann said, "You're not damaging anything here today."

Ben sighed.

"Relax a friend of mine has something he wants to sell for you." Ben said.

"Yeah, what?" said Mr. Baumann.

Ben picked up the alien puppy.

"One of these." said Ben.

Mr. Baumann saw the dog and smiled.

"Well she is cute so sure I can adopt one." He said, "Besides now I can have company."

Ben placed the puppy in Mr. Baumann's arms.

"Show her nothing but love, or else she'll destroy everything in your shop." Ben said before he ran off.

Baumann became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Mr. Baumann.

The alien puppy jumped out of Baumann's arms and started to destroy everything in his shop.

"No, no, no. Tennyson!" said Mr. Baumann.

Outside Ben saw G and Argit.

"The puppy is adopted." He said.

G took a list out.

Puppies Adopted:  
>1 Male: Argit<br>2 Female: Mr. Baumann  
>3 Male<br>4 Female  
>5 Male<br>6 Female  
>7 Male<br>8 Female  
>9 Male<br>10 Female  
>11 Male<br>12 Female  
>13 Male<br>14 Female  
>15 Male<br>16 Female  
>17 Male<br>18 Female  
>19 Male<br>20 Female  
>21 Male<br>22 Female  
>23 Male<br>24 Female  
>25 Male<br>26 Female  
>27 Male<br>28 Female  
>29 Male<p>

"Nice. How about an alien in UnderTown?" G Asked.

An alien named Pax was walking around Undertown when he noticed a box in front of him.

"What is this?" Pax asked.

He opened the box and saw a male Anubian Baskurr Puppy and smiled.

"He is cute." He said, "Don't worry little guy, I'll take care of you before I set you free."

Pax grabbed the puppy and walked off.

G saw the whole thing and marked off 3 Male. Pax.

Later, Argit was dressed as a business man, went to someones home, knocked on the door, and Blarney T. Hokester came out of the door.

"Good evening sir, I've got a special limited time offer deal that no one can refuse." said Argit.

"Really, what kind?" said Blarney.

Argit called for one of the alien puppies.

"Adopt this cute thing for only a very short price. Anubian Baskurr puppies are rare." said Argit.

Blarney picked up the puppy and petted it for a little bit.

"So cute, I like the way you do business." said Blarney.

"Thank you sir." He said and hand the female puppy to Blarney.

G saw it and smiled.

Puppies Adopted:  
>1 Male: Argit<br>2 Female: Mr. Baumann  
>3 Male: Pakmar<br>4 Female: Blarney  
>5 Male<br>6 Female  
>7 Male<br>8 Female  
>9 Male<br>10 Female  
>11 Male<br>12 Female  
>13 Male<br>14 Female  
>15 Male<br>16 Female  
>17 Male<br>18 Female  
>19 Male<br>20 Female  
>21 Male<br>22 Female  
>23 Male<br>24 Female  
>25 Male<br>26 Female  
>27 Male<br>28 Female  
>29 Male<br>Lader at McFist's place McFist and his wife and Vicroy are relaxing outside.

They soon noticed two male Anubian Baskurr and a female one running in their direction.

"Aw, look at the cute little dog." said Marci McFist as she picked up the female one..

A male puppy went to McFist and bit his robotic hand.

McFist smiled.

"This little guy likes me." He said.

The last male was licking Vicroy.

"You said it." He said. "Maybe we can keep them."

McFist smiled.

"Good idea besides with Bash away with that Appoplexian wife of his it has been quiet." McFist said.

GDN saw everything and marked off lots of stuff.

Later, GDN, Ben, and Argit were at a Mr. Smoothie.

"And that's how you do things." Said Argit.

"I can't believe we didn't use Chris McLean's story in the sequence, I thought it was an awesome story." Said Ben.

**Flashback**

Ben placed a box on the doorstep of Chris McLean's mansion, rang the doorbell before running off. Chris opened the door, saw the box and picked it up. He opened it up and saw an alien puppy.

"Aw, what a cute little-"Chris was about to pet it when the puppy bit Chris's hand, "Yeow!"

He closed the door and lots of breaking sounds were heard in the mansion.

**End Flashback**

"A true classic." Said Ben.

"Yep. Now let me see." G said and looked at the list.

Puppies Adopted:  
>1 Male: Argit<br>2 Female: Mr. Baumann  
>3 Male: Pakmar<br>4 Female: Blarney  
>5 Male: McFist<br>6 Female: Marcie  
>7 Male: Vicroy<br>8 Female: Chris McLean.  
>9 Male<br>10 Female  
>11 Male<br>12 Female  
>13 Male<br>14 Female  
>15 Male<br>16 Female  
>17 Male<br>18 Female  
>19 Male<br>20 Female  
>21 Male<br>22 Female  
>23 Male<br>24 Female  
>25 Male<br>26 Female  
>27 Male<br>28 Female  
>29 Male<p>

"We still have more to do and I have plans on the last 9." G said. "So lets take a break ok?"


	7. Defeating Cyborgs Body

Back on the Lost Hex, Sonic was still running around the entire place, trying to find the Deadly Six's hideout. He soon made a stop when he sensed something.

"Something's not right." said Sonic.

Cyborg's body walked to a cliff above Sonic, jumped towards the blue hedgehog, causing him to jump out of the way before it could attack him.

"Damn Zetis." said Sonic.

Cyborgs body walked towards Sonic.

"At least Cyborgs head isn't on it." Said Sonic.

The body prepared to charge up some blue energy, it shot some at Sonic, but the fast blue hedgehog dodged it.

"You're too slow." Sonic taunted the headless body.

Sonic charged at the body and spin dashed into it, knocking it over. Sonic got back on the ground.

"Ready to give up yet?" said Sonic.

The body got back on its feet.

"Maybe not." Said Sonic.

The body then ran to sonic.

"Man that body sure knows what way to go without a head." Sonic said.

A Drum solo was heard.

"Where'd that drum solo come from?" said Sonic.

Sonic shrugged it off.

The body was about to punch Sonic, but the Mobian grabbed the body's arm, and threw it over his shoulder. Sonic did an elbow drop on the body, but hurt his left elbow. He grasped it in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Said Sonic.

Sonic let go of his elbow.

"Okay I'm good." Said Sonic.

The body got back up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Sonic.

The body grabbed Sonic and bashed him into a tree. After a while, Sonic passed out and the body dropped Sonic and started to walk off.

Inside Sonic's subconsiousness, Sonic was in nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

He then noticed a gravestone in the distance. He ran over to it and saw Tails's name on it.

"Tails?" said Sonic.

He saw lots more gravestones and saw that they had the names of all his friends on them. He then noticed a gravestone with Gwen's name on it as well.

"No, this can't be." Said Sonic.

He back up, bumped into another gravestone, turned and saw his own name on it.

"What? But, how did this all happen?" said Sonic.

Zavok appeared behind Sonic.

"All because of you Sonic." Said Zavok.

Sonic turned behind him and saw Zavok.

"You failed to save everyone you know. After you failed to save your girlfriend, we started to kill all of your friends. We soon killed everyone on the planet, all because you were unable to save anyone." Said Zavok.

Sonic became shocked.

"No, this can't be how it ends." Said Sonic.

"But it is." Said Zavok.

Zavok pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Sonic.

"No, no, no, no." said Sonic.

Zavok shot Sonic.

Back in reality, Sonic regained consciousness and screamed. His fur turned black, his spikes pointed up and his eyes turned white. He stood up in anger and looked at the walking away body.

"Hey, scrap metal." Said Sonic.

The body turned to Sonic.

"I didn't hear the bell ringing." Said Sonic.

The body ran to Sonic, but the hedgehog tore the body's arms off very violently. He then kicked the body in the chest so hard, that it flew off the legs.

He then turned back to normal.

"Whoa, what just happened?" said Sonic.

He then noticed the removed body parts and got an idea.

"I wonder if it is at all possible." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic had all of his body (minus his head) inside Cyborg's body, which was put back togeather.

"A bit bulky, won't be able to use my super speed, but it'll do." Said Sonic.

Sonic started to walk off.

Later, with Zor, he was walking around a snowy area.

"This cold weather is so pointless." Said Zor.

"More pointless than me?" said a familiar voice.

Zor turned behind him and saw Sonic in Cyborg's body. The hedgehog grabbed Zor's neck and held him close to his own face.

"Surprised to see me?" said Sonic.

"You're supposed to be dead." Said Zor.

"Yeah well I'm a tough hedgehog to kill. Now where is she?" said Sonic.

Zor acted like he didn't know.

"Who?" said Zor.

Sonic tightened his grip on Zor.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. Where's Gwen." Said Sonic.

Zor decided to cut the act.

"Oh, you must be referring to your girlfriend." Said Zor.

"Where is she?" said Sonic.

"You'll never find out." Said Zor.

"I'll kill you right this minute if you don't tell me where Gwen is right now." Said Sonic.

"I won't mind, I embrace deaths entrance." Said Zor.

Sonic let go of Zor.

"You're just not worth it." Said Sonic.

Zor began to run off. He failed to notice a tracking device on his back.

"But you're such an idiot." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone, saw a map and a red dot on it.

"You'll be leading me to the Deadly Six's doorstep you filthy Zeti." Said Sonic.


	8. More Sold Puppies

Back on earth, GDN, Ben, and Argit were walking around Undertown.

"Okay, so we now managed to sell some puppies to the Vreedle Brothers." said GDN.

**Flashback**

We go to a Burger Palace, and we see Octagon Vreedle and Rhomboid Vreedle(Ben 10 series) having some lunch.

"Man these burgers sure look good." Rhomboid said.

Octagon smiled.

"You said it." He said.

Just than, Rhomboid felt something on his behind.

"Yeow, what was that?" said Rhomboid.

Octagon saw that it was three alien puppies; two males, and one female.

"Three little puppies showing their affection for you." said Octagon.

Rhomboid saw them.

"Aw they are cute." The big alien said and picked up the female and she licks him. "Hey this little girl likes me."

The first male went to the skinny one and he picks him up.

"Aw, we'd better keep these puppies. Give the third one to Ma as a gift." said Octagon.

GDN was seeing the whole thing and marked the Vreedles.

Puppies Adopted:

1 Male: Argit

2 Female: Mr. Baumann

3 Male: Pax

4 Female: Blarney

5 Male: McFist

6 Female: Marcie

7 Male: Vicroy

8 Female: Chris McLean.

9 Male: Octagon Vreedle

10 Female: Rhomboid Vreedle

11 Male: Ma Vreedle

12 Female

13 Male

14 Female

15 Male

16 Female

17 Male

18 Female

19 Male

20 Female

21 Male

22 Female

23 Male

24 Female

25 Male

26 Female

27 Male

28 Female

29 Male

**End Flashback**

"I don't think it'll go well with Ma Vreedle." said Argit.

"I know, she's wanted in 12 systems and has been banned in 27 others. And there's a rumor that she made Vilgax cry." said Ben.

GDN is shocked.

"Well I saw how Ma Vreedle reacted when she got her gift."

**Flashback**

Ma Vreedle saw her boys coming home with the alien puppies.

"What in tarnation do you two have this time?" said Ma.

"We found three alien dogs and figured you would like the last one." Rhomboid said.

Ma is shocked.

'Really?" She asked.

"On a count of having one to many childeren." said Octagon.

"So cute. Sure, why not?" said Ma.

GDN was far away, seeing the whole thing.

**End Flashback**

"For a mean woman, she's got a heart. But still, she made Vilgax cry?" said GDN.

"It's a rumor. If it were true, I could picture how it went." said Ben.

**Cutaway Gag**

Vilgax(Ben 10 series) was looking at earth from his spaceship.

"Soon I shall have the entire universe, starting with earth." said Vilgax.

Just then, Ma Vreedle came in and slapped Vilgax across the face.

"You're a big disaopointment to all villains." said Ma.

Vilgax began to cry.

"My mother was right about me." said Vilgax.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That can't be how it went. It could have gone like this." said GDN.

**Cutaway Gag**

Vilgax was walking around Undertown when he bumped into Ma Vreedle.

"Out of my way woman." said Vilgax.

"Out of my way you ugly squid." said Ma.

Vilgax began to cry.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Argit is confused.

"No that can't be it; here is how I pictured it." Argit said.

**Cutaway Gag**

Ma Vreedle was at the movies and Vilgax sat in front of her.

Ma is mad.

"HEY YOU BIG SQUID FACE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SOME OF US ARE WATCHING A MOVIE!" Ma shouted.

Vilgax cried and ran out of the theater.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Enough of these cutaway gags, they're driving me crazy." Said Ben.

Ben heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Ben.

"Who is it?" said GDN.

"Hey Kitten." Ben became shocked, "What? Sonic crashed his plane on the Lost Hex, and now you need me to come and fix it as Jury Rigg? On my way." Ben hung up.

"Who was it?" said Argit.

"Trouble. Sonic managed to crash his plane on the Lost Hex and needs me to fix it up as Jury Rigg." Said Ben.

G became shocked.

"What?" said GDN.

Ben activated his omnitr_ix.

"I'll be back as soon as I fix Sonic's plane." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix, turned into Astrodactyl and flew away.

"The Lost Hex does exist? I thought it was a myth." Said Argit.

"So did I." said GDN.


	9. Defeat the Deadly Six

Back on the Lost Hex, Karai, Kitten, and Rouge were still close to Sonic's destroyed plane, waiting for Ben.

"Where could he be?" said Karai.

They then saw Astrodactyl appeared in front of them, before the omnitrix started beeping, reverting him back to Ben.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this place?" said Ben.

"It's called the Lost Hex for a reason." said Rouge.

Ben turned to the plane.

"On it." said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix, pressed down on it and became Jury Rigg.

"Fix, fix, fix, fix." Jury Rigg said so many times as he repaired the Tornado.

After a while, Jury Rigg fixed the plane before turning back to Ben.

"Fixed it." said Ben.

The girls looked at the plane and became shocked.

"Oh man, it's a one seater again." said Kitten.

"Now how are we supposed to get off the Lost Hex?" said Rouge.

"I might have an idea." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"This place is above the clouds and earth, so we'll just fall down until we reach earth. I have just the alien for the job." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Cannonbolt.

"Now I should warn you, it'll be a bumpy ride all the way down." Said Cannonbolt.

The girls became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Karai.

Cannonbolt grabbed the three girls, curled up in a ball, rolled to a cliff and began to fall to earth. They soon landed on earth. Cannonbolt de curled up and the girls got off.

"That was you're plan?" said Rouge.

The omnitrix began beeping before it reverted Cannonbolt back to Ben.

"I didn't say it was a good plan." said Ben, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be someplace else."

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became XLR8 before running off.

Back on the Lost Hex, Zavok finished building some type of portal.

"There, a portal to the Null Void. That way, we could abandon Sonic's girlfriend since he won't be bothering us any longer." said Zavok.

Zomom was eating lots of sandwiches.

"Oh boy." said Zomom.

Just then, Zor entered the hideout.

"Hey man, that hedgehog's still alive." said Zor.

The other Zetis became shocked.

"What?" said Zeena.

"He took control of that robot's body and he's heading this way." said Zor.

The others are shocked.

"How?" said Zazz.

Zik walked behind Zor and saw a tracking device and removed it.

"Here's why." Said Zik.

"You idiot. You lead Sonic to our doorstep." Said Zavok.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from the door and the Deadly Six saw Sonic still in Cyborgs body.

"Where is she?" said Sonic.

"She's perfectly safe." Said Zavok.

"If you did anything to her, I will kill each and every one of you." Said Sonic.

The Deadly Six are scared and look at the readers.

"He's nuts." Said Zavok.

"He's dangerous." Said Zazz.

"He's a sour sandwich." Said Zomom.

"He's crazy." Said Zik.

"He's very mad." Said Zor.

"He's a true man." Zeena said dreamily.

The five looked at Zeena and Zeena sees this.

"What?" said Zeena.

The six turned back to Sonic.

"She won't be for long. Neither will you." Said Zik.

"How so?" said Sonic.

Zavok turned on the Null Void portal and a portal appeared.

"Bring the test subject." Said Zavok.

Zazz left and returned with a panicking Scott.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You don't want to put me in there." Said Scott.

"Oh yes we do human." Zomon said, "Besides, nobody will miss you. But first I want to do something to you."

"What?" Scott asked.

Zomom farted on Scott's face.

"Aw, that's disgusting." Said Scott.

Zazz threw Scott into the portal.

Sonic looked at the six.

"I may be mad, but I must thank you for that." He said, "He was a jerk on that Total Drama show."

"Agreed." The six said.

Sonic than punched Zomom across the face.

"It all ends here." Said Sonic.

Zazz got in front of Sonic.

"I'm going to skin you alive." Said Zazz.

Sonic punched him and threw him in the Null Void.

"Yeah well, I'm sending all of you into the Null Void." Said Sonic.

Zor charged at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog quickly tossed him into the Null Void.

"Someone's going to teach you a lesson in respect. And it's going to be me." Said Zik.

"Bring it old man." Said Sonic.

Zik became mad.

"I AM NOT OLD!" He shouted.

Zik tried to attack Sonic so many times, but Sonic kept on blocking the attacks. Sonic grabbed Zik and threw him into the Null Void.

The rest are shocked and looked at the readers.

"Not the old man." Said Zeena.

Zik poked his head out of the portal.

"I'm not old." Said Zik.

Zik went back into the Null Void.

The rest looked at the readers again.

"Why did that happen?" Zeena asked.

Zomom went to Sonic.

"I'm going to eat you up." Said Zomom.

Sonic blasted Zomom into the Null Void before going to Zeena.

"You wouldn't hit a girl now, would you?" said Zeena.

Sonic thought of this and sighed.

"No, I may hate you guys for taking Gwen, but even I can't hit a girl." Sonic said.

Zeena smiled.

"Thanks." She said and went in the Null Void.

"Did it without even doing anything." Said Sonic.

Sonic than set his sights on Zavok.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Zavok.

Zavok punched Sonic in the chest, destroying the chest and legs on Cyborgs body.

Sonic is shocked.

"Cyborg will be mad." He said.

At the manor, Cyborg sneezed.

"What was that?' He asked.

Mikey who was watching Sylvester, Tweety and Mrs. Grape looked at Cyborg's head.

"Looks like someone was talking about you and destroyed your chest and legs." The orange mask wearing turtle said.

Back on the Lost Hex, Sonic charged at Zavok, but the Zeti removed the arms and destroyed them.

"That's not good." Said Sonic.

Zavok punched Sonic into a wall.

At the manor, Cyborg felt more pain.

"Ok maybe someone destroyed my body." The head said.

Mikey looked at his brother's three pets.

"Think someone did?" He asked.

"Of course someone did, I have a special connection with my body." Said Cyborg.

Back on the Lost Hex, Sonic tried to get on his feet, but Zavok grabbed his neck and started to strangle him.

"You're a weak fool Sonic. You think you can just come here, and save your girlfriend? You really are an idiot. What do you see in her anyways?" said Zavok.

Just then, Zavok felt something and saw Gwen.

"LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU FREAK!" Gwen shouted and punched Zavok in the Null Void.

"Good thing I carry lots of bobby pins." Said Gwen.

Gwen sat down next to Sonic.

"Surprised to see me?" said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am." She said.

The two hugged. They broke it seconds later.

Sonic walked over to the portal and destroyed it before sitting down next to Gwen.

"I thought you were dead." Said Gwen.

"It'll take more than six angry Zeti's to destroy me." Said Sonic.

Sonic kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"What should we do about Cyborg's body?" said Gwen.

"I'll fill out the insurance papers, and it'll be Cyborg's problem." Said Sonic.


	10. Sold all Puppies

Back in Undertown, GDN and Argit were at some water and they saw XLR8 returning. The omnitrix began beeping before it reverted the alien back to Ben.

"What kept you? We sold a puppy to someone named Pakmar." said GDN.

"Good thing you did it without me, I always destroy his business." said Ben, "How did you do it?"

G smiled.

**Flashback**

GDN was walking around Undertown, and he accidentally stepped on something. He lifted his foot up and saw that he stepped on Pakmar (Ben 10 series).

"Wow, an incredibly small incursian." said GDN.

G pulled Pakmar off and the small alien looked at G mad.

"Incursian? I don't like war." said Pakmar.

G became shocked.

"Then what are you little guy?" G asked.

"An alien that always has his business ruined by Ben Tennyson." said Pakmar.

"Anyways, you want an Anubian Baskurr puppy?" said GDN.

GDN brought out an Anubian Baskurr puppy and showed it to Pakmar.

"She's so cute. My 428 kids will like it." Said Pakmar.

GDN smiled and marked down Pakmar.

**End Flashback**

"Not only that, but I gave puppies to Chef Hatchet, the Weinerman kids, Mr. Krabs, his kids Pearl and Eli, Max Tennyson, that person whose car I keep on wrecking with an apology letter attached to the puppy, and to some of my roommates." Said GDN.

"You work very fast." Said Ben.

"Do we have any time to show those moments?" said Argit.

"No we don't." said GDN, "Otherwise, we'd be doing nothing but flashbacks for this entire scene."

"I see." Said Argit.

"Can I at least see the list?" said Ben.

"Sure." Said GDN.

G pulled out the list and showed it to Ben.

Puppies Adopted:

1 Male: Argit

2 Female: Mr. Baumann

3 Male: Pax

4 Female: Blarney

5 Male: McFist

6 Female: Marci

7 Male: Viceroy

8 Female: Chris McLean.

9 Male: Octagon Vreedle

10 Female: Rhomboid Vreedle

11 Male: Ma Vreedle

12 Female: Pakmar

13 Male: Chef Hatchet

14 Female: Pearl

15 Male: Mr Krabs

16 Female: Eli

17 Male: Howard

18 Female: Heidi

19 Male: S. Ward Smith

20 Female: Principal Slimovitz

21 Male: Debbie

22 Female: Debbie

23 Male: Sandra Tennyson

24 Female: Max Tennyson

25 Male: Max Tennyson

26 Female: Theresa Fowler

27 Male: Randy Cunningham

28 Female: Gosalyn Mallard

29 Male:

Ben is confused.

"You gave your girlfriend two of them?" Ben asked.

G smiled.

"Yeah and her parents said it as ok." G said, "Besides both puppies like her."

Ben smiled and saw his grandfather adopted two.

"Why does my grandfather have two as well?" Ben asked.

"Guard dogs for Plumber headquarters." Said GDN.

Ben noticed his mother's name as well.

"You gave a dog to my mother?" said Ben.

"She's a sweet woman. Not as attractive as Drew Saturday." Said GDN.

Ben then noticed that number 29 wasn't marked.

"Hey, you didn't give away puppy 29." Said Ben.

"You want him?" said GDN.

Ben thought about it.

"Eh, why not?" said Ben.

G smiled and took his list out.

Puppies Adopted:

1 Male: Argit

2 Female: Mr. Baumann

3 Male: Pax

4 Female: Blarney

5 Male: McFist

6 Female: Marci

7 Male: Viceroy

8 Female: Chris McLean.

9 Male: Octagon Vreedle

10 Female: Rhomboid Vreedle

11 Male: Ma Vreedle

12 Female: Pakmar

13 Male: Chef Hatchet

14 Female: Pearl

15 Male: Mr Krabs

16 Female: Eli

17 Male: Howard

18 Female: Heidi

19 Male: S. Ward Smith

20 Female: Principal Slimovitz

21 Male: Debbie

22 Female: Debbie

23 Male: Sandra Tennyson

24 Female: Max Tennyson

25 Male: Max Tennyson

26 Female: Theresa Fowler

27 Male: Randy Cunningham

28 Female: Gosalyn Mallard

29 Male: Ben Tennyson

"And that's all the puppies. It lasted shorter than I expected." Said GDN.

"Time flies when you do montages." Said Argit.

G smiled and turned to Argit.

"And I have you to thank." He said.

Argit is shocked.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes." GDN said, "How would you like a job at my mall?"

"Pawn shop." Said Argit.

"Deal." Said GDN.

The two shook hands.


	11. Back on Earth

Back on the Lost Hex, Sonic managed to tie up Cyborg's body parts to the Tornado.

"There, by the time we get back, I'll put it all back together. Hopefully Cyborg won't notice." Said Sonic.

Sonic climbed up on the Tornado and pulled Gwen up.

"Your plane's a one seater?" said Gwen.

"Yes it is." Said Sonic, "But I've got a plan."

Later, Sonic was flying the Tornado with Gwen sitting on his lap.

"Notice that I didn't say it was a good plan." Said Sonic, "I'm a terrible backseat driver. Yet, this plane is a one seater."

"It's a good plan, I'm surprised that Ben didn't turn it into a two seater when he went Jury Rigg." Said Gwen.

"Same here." Said Sonic.

Later, the two returned into the mansion with Cyborgs body put back together. They placed it in the kitchen, standing up. Mikey walked in with Cyborgs head and they noticed the body.

"My body." Said Cyborg.

"It's a miracle." Said Mikey.

Sonic took Cyborgs head and placed it back on the body.

"There we go. Back where you belong with no harm done." Said Sonic.

He spoke to soon, Cyborgs body fell apart, much to everyone's shock.

"Azmuth!" said Sonic.

Later, Sonic was in the living room, sleeping on the couch, with his head on Gwen's lap. GDN and Ben walked into the mansion and into the living room.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Ben.

"Shh, Sonic's asleep." Said Gwen.

The two guys noticed it.

"Wow, he must have taken a toll against those Zetis." Said GDN.

"He really has more enemies than anyone else." Said Gwen.

"I'll bet." Said Ben, "So he killed those Zetis?"

Gwen smiled.

"Nope, sent them to the Null Void." She said.

GDN became shocked.

"Wow, he didn't kill any Zetis after killing two evil aliens." Said GDN, "And I thought he killed people."

"He's got a heart of gold." Said Gwen.

G smiled.

"I know." He said, "Good news, I sold all the puppies. Though some do live here."

Gwen became confused.

"Can I see the list?" She asked.

G gave Gwen the list and she saw everything.

"Wow." Said Gwen.

"I know." Said Ben.

They then heard Sonic mumbling stuff in his sleep.

"You Zetis can keep on coming after me, but I'll stop all six of you." Sonic said in his sleep.

Gwen smiled and kissed Sonic.

"I love you Sonic." Gwen said.


End file.
